godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cyborg Whale
|image =HB Goji ep 19 preview.png |nameofepisode =Valley of the Giants |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =19 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} The Cyborg Whale is the nineteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew sailing in the Ocean, anticipating the arrival of a certain event. Shortly after, the event occurs, revealed to be the appearance of a Giant Submarine that resembles a Whale that surfaces just in front of the Calico Crew. Pete and Quinn reveal that this machine is an aquatic harvester known as the "Cyborg Whale." Pete and Brock head over to the Cyborg Whale in order to run some remote tests on it. Suddenly while running the tests, both the Calico and the Cyborg Whale are caught in a nasty Lightning Storm. Brock and Pete foolishly attempt to escape from the Cyborg Whale back to the Calico in the Mini-Copter, but it is struck down by a Bolt of Lightning striking its tail. Luckily, Majors managed to call Godzilla just in time to rescue them from crashing. Godzilla places Brock and Pete back on the Cyborg Whale and is left to save the Calico, which is also in danger after its Mast is knocked off from being struck by Lightning. Godzilla pulls the Calico to safety with their Anchor and they leave the storm while Pete and Brock take refuge from inside of the Cyborg Whale. During the storm, the Cyborg Whale is struck by two bolts of lightning, causing its programming to go berserk and move on its own, while Brock and Pete are trapped inside. Sometime later, Godzooky helps Majors fix the Calico's mast and they and Quinn set sail to reunite with the Cyborg Whale, only to discover that it's gone. Quinn fears that due to the Storm, if the Cyborg Whale had been damaged, it would return to its primary defensive function and immediately return to its Main Computer Center and place of origin in Honolulu, Hawaii. Arriving at the Main Computer Center, Majors and Quinn rally the information to the Professor in charge of regulating the Cyborg Whale's functions. Learning that the Cyborg Whale is on a Collision Course with Honolulu's Harbor, the Professor shuts down the power to it. To their horror however, the Cyborg Whale will not stop, to which the Professor states that it is now running on its reserve power instead. To make matters worse, the Cyborg Whale is also headed straight for an Island, and Majors can't call Godzilla in order to stop it in fear that Godzilla could also kill Pete and Brock by accident if he were to fight Cyborg Whale. Meanwhile inside the Cyborg Whale, Pete and Brock also notice the oncoming Island that they are about to crash into. Brock however manages to tamper with the Cyborg Whale's Audio Alarming Frequency, altering it into a makeshift Godzilla signal similar to the one used by Majors. The signal is sent out and Godzilla appears on the scene. Godzilla however is unable to stop the berserk Cyborg Whale due to its weapons being a nuisance, as well as that Pete and Brock are inside of it (Brock managed to contact Godzilla to tell him that they were trapped.) Instead, Godzilla manages to smash his way through the Island, creating a water canal so that Pete and Brock could sail through it without being harmed. However another problem arises for them: The Cyborg Whale's Collision Course with Honolulu. A short while later, Quinn manages to successfully reach Pete and Brock using their Radio Signals. At that moment, Quinn and Majors come up with an epiphany: Godzooky can rescue them instead. Godzooky heads off to try and break out Pete and Brock from the Cyborg Whale, but this task proves daunting due to the Cyborg Whale's berserk hostility. Quinn instead rallies to them another way out of the Cyborg Whale (after its sentience locks them inside without any escape.) Climbing through the Ventilation Shafts, Pete and Brock arrive in the Cyborg Whale's Emergency Exit. Pete and Brock are then sent flying out through the Emergency Exit (which works much like a real Whale's Blowhole,) but are luckily saved by Godzooky. With Brock and Pete freed, Majors calls on Godzilla yet again to deal with the Cyborg Whale. Despite not needing to hold back anymore, the Cyborg Whale's weapons and durability still prove to be a challenge for Godzilla to stop it. Brock then gets a plan, and has Godzooky tell it to Godzilla. Godzilla grabs the Tail fin of the Cyborg Whale and forcefully bends it sideways, causing it to swim in circles endlessly until it will (eventually) run out of fuel. Later once the Cyborg Whale becomes powerless, the Professor of the Project tells the Calico Crew that it will be repaired, eventually. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Cyborg Whale Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added Poll Do you like The Cyborg Whale? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour